Dangereusement biologique, biologiquement dangereux
by Miel Pop's du Futur
Summary: Lorsque j'imagine une suite de RE6 et que je suis fortement influencée par Jake et Sherry ça donne tout ça !
1. Recommencement

_Vous avez reçu 1 nouveau message_

De : **Jake**  
 _  
''J'ai baissé mon tarif... à 50 dollars''_

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire tout en regardant par le hublot de l'avion où elle pouvait encore apercevoir Jake. Celui-ci s'apprêta à partir de son côté lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas venir de l'avion... Il leva les yeux au ciel et découvrit de la fumée s'échapper de l'avion.  
Il attrapa son portable, appela Sherry tout en s'en approchant un maximum.

\- Jake !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?  
\- Un passager s'est soudainement transformé et à perforé un des côtés de l'appareil !  
\- Mais quelle merde !

Ils s'imaginaient le pire, la bestiole était en train de tuer les autres passagers et Sherry ne trouvait pas ses armes. Elle paniqua voyant cette chose se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle puis elle trouva sa matraque électrique. Bon, elle aurait préféré son magnum ou son fusil à pompe mais dans l'immédiat une matraque pouvait lui être utile.

\- Bordel... C'est pas encore fini cette merde ?!

Jake se rapprocha de plus en plus espérant que Sherry ne périsse pas. Il les voulait ses 50 dollars...  
De son côté, la blonde en avait finit avec sa bête, le plus dur était maintenant de sortir, et de sortir vivant.  
Elle recontacta Jake.

\- Je fais comment moi maintenant ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!  
\- Et tes 50 dollars ?  
\- Tss...

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune solution en tête. A moins qu'elle ne saute et qu'il la rattrape... Enfin qu'il essaye de la rattraper. Bordel !

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda t-il  
\- Est-ce le moment de me demander ça ?! Ah oui c'est vrai ! L'avion va se crasher donc oui c'est le moment ! S'exclama t-elle tandis que Jake soupira.  
\- Saute.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Saute !  
\- Mais...  
\- SAUTE !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis Jake lui répliqua :

\- Je te rattrape. Dépêche toi !

Une chance sur deux qu'il la récupère. Une chance sur deux qu'elle s'écrase contre le sol. Une chance sur deux de vivre, une chance sur deux de mourir.  
De toutes façons elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle était à présent prête à sauter. Elle était à quoi ? Soixante mètres du sol, elle attendit d'être encore plus près jusqu'à ce que Jake ne lui ordonne une fois de plus de sauter. Elle obéit.

Une chance sur deux de la faire vivre. Une chance sur deux de la tuer. Une chance sur deux d'avoir ses 50 dollars.  
Sherry fermait les yeux, cette sensation de chute était tout simplement horrible. Elle se prépara au choc, qui fut moins douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Il avait bien amortit sa chute mais ne l'avait pas totalement arrêté.

\- Sherry ?

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, ce qui rassura Jake.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Ça pourrait aller mieux... Dit-elle en se redressant avec difficulté  
\- J'ai quand même amorti ta chute hein !  
\- Heureusement...

Sherry récupéra ses armes, elle se retourna vers Jake qui la regardait avec insistance.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Jake ?  
\- Laisse tomber.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, désespérée. Elle releva la tête est aperçu la bestiole qui l'avait attaqué dans l'avion, en plus gros et certainement plus dangereux, derrière Jake.

\- Jake ! Derrière toi !

Il eu juste le temps de se retourner, il se fit envoyer à plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol.

\- Jake ! S'époumona la blonde

Sherry trouva une grenade dans sa poche, elle la dégoupilla et l'envoya sur leur ennemi. Elle se précipita ensuite vers son coéquipier qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait fait une sacrée chute, qui pourrait très bien lui être mortelle. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola, elle courrait le plus vite possible du corps de Jake.  
Elle arriva, se laissa glisser au sol pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Faible, mais son cœur battait.

\- Tiens bon...

Elle se retourna et aperçu le monstre debout. En y regardant attentivement il s'agissait d'un Strelats mais en plus évolué. Elle se redressa, sortit son magnum et tira à trois reprises sur le Strelats.  
Une fois mort, elle se retourna vers Jake.

 **\- Et je fais quoi moi maintenant... Pensa t-elle.**

Sa respiration, est-ce qu'il respirait au moins ?! Oui, il respirait. Sherry soupira de soulagement et le secoua doucement en l'appelant, espérant le faire revenir à lui.  
Après quelques tentatives sans succès, Sherry s'inquiéta et réécouta son pouls ainsi que sa respiration. Tout allait bien alors pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Le choc de la chute peut être...

\- Jake !

Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Sherry retrouva le sourire tandis que Jake se releva, aidé par la jeune blonde.

\- J'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas te donner tes 50 dollars...

Il ria légèrement, combien de fois avait-il rit depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? Peu de fois.

\- Alors c'est pas fini ? On continue ensemble ? Demanda t-il en se massant la nuque.  
\- Ouais ! Répondit Sherry en souriant.  
\- D'accord ! Répliqua t-il en suivant la blonde qui partait. Sherry !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu préférerais pas la moto ?

Cela faisait environ cinq heures qu'ils roulaient, ils avaient parcouru pas mal de chemin. La nuit tombait, ils cherchaient à présent un endroit où ils pourraient enfin se reposer.  
Après quelques minutes de recherche ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, encore en bon état.

\- Il y a peut être des gens à l'intérieur ! Déclara Sherry voyant que Jake s'avançait déjà pour rentrer.  
\- Rien à foutre !  
\- Jake !  
\- Tu préfères rester dehors toute la nuit peut être ?

\- Ça veut dire non. Bon tu te magne ?  
\- Ça va ça va j'arrive !

Et voilà que monsieur Jake Muller redevenait désagréable.

\- Tu pourrais être moins désagréable tu sais !  
\- M'fais pas chier.

Sherry soupira. Jake essaya d'ouvrir la porte, pensant celle-ci fermée mais non, elle était ouverte.

\- Reste sur tes gardes.  
\- Je sais.

Ils entrèrent et vérifièrent toutes les pièces. Sherry aperçu une lumière bleutée sortir du parquet au fond du couloir. Elle fit signe à Jake qui la suivit, en marchant discrètement. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient ils entendirent un homme tousser.

\- Ça vient d'en bas. Chuchota Jake

Sherry ouvrit sans un bruit la trappe et descendit doucement les escaliers. Il y eu un couloir et au fond se trouvait...

\- Un laboratoire scientifique ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel ? Demanda le jeune Muller  
\- La personne qui l'utilise cherche à le cacher. Tu crois que ça aurait un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe dehors ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

La jeune femme fit signe à Jake de remonter. Une fois en haut ils fermèrent la trappe et se dirigèrent dehors. Sur un mur de la maison à l'extérieur il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit en dessous de feuilles et de branchages. Sherry les dégagea et écarquilla les yeux et se retournant vers Jake.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Propriété privée de Albert Wesker. Énonça t-elle.  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!  
\- Quelqu'un tente de continuer les projets de ton père. Étant donné qu'il est mort...  
\- Dès que c'est quelque chose de négatif tu emploies ''ton père'' au lieu de son nom, je sais pas comment le prendre !  
\- N... Jake je suis désolé mais je ne dis pas ça en mal...  
\- Au pire on le bute et c'est réglé !  
\- Jake ! C'est du bioterroriste !  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?!  
\- En entrant dans le labo' on risquerait de chopper un virus !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- Je vous dérange peut être ? Demanda une voix derrière Sherry.

Sherry se crispa, tandis que Jake leva les yeux sur l'individu.

\- Putain mais t'es qui toi ?

_

Fin du chapitre I, plutôt médiocre x)  
En plus il est grave court X_X  
Enfin bon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même

Ah oui, je ne me suis pas relue, trop fatiguée =w=


	2. Revenant

\- Putain mais t'es qui toi ?

L'individu sourit et sortit de l'ombre.

\- C'est quoi cette dégaine ? T'as une gueule de psychopathe toi, Sherry viens là.

Elle obéit et rejoignit Jake. Quand elle vit le visage de l'homme elle resta bouche bée.

\- Jake...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu sais qui c'est ?  
\- Comment je le saurai ? Tu sais mieux que moi peut être ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement, sous le regard de Jake.

\- Hey c'est qui ce type ?!  
\- Jake, je te présente ton père, autrement dit, Albert Wesker.  
\- Quoi ?! Sherry ne te fous pas de moi ! Il est mort !  
\- Je sais... mais...  
\- Mais quoi ?! Commença à s'emporter Jake  
\- Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! Il n'y en a pas cent comme ça.

Jake regarda l'homme qui était à l'entrée de la maison, il souriait.

\- T'es qui putain ?  
\- Tu ne crois pas Sherry ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, alors c'était vraiment lui ?

\- C'est insensé ! S'exclama Sherry  
\- Et pourtant, c'est bien moi.  
\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Chris m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il en avait fini avec toi espèce de pourriture ! S'énerva Jake  
\- Est-ce une façon de parler à son père ?  
\- Raaaah ! Ferme la ! C'est vrai que tu t'es vachement comporté comme un père ! Et maman, hein et maman ?!  
\- Tu ne me servais à rien étant enfant.  
\- Espèce de connard !

Jake se mit à courir vers lui, il lança son poing qui fut facilement arrêté. Il écarquilla les yeux, personne n'avait jamais réussi à esquiver un de ses coups. Wesker lui donna un violant et rapide coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui le projeta à quelques mètres.

\- Jake !  
\- Ça va ça va...  
\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai... Comment es-tu encore en vie ? Demanda Sherry  
\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir...  
\- Tsss... Coupa Jake  
\- Ne veux-tu pas savoir la vérité ? Je ne suis qu'un prototype qui ne dure que 24 heures. Ce sont de brillants scientifiques qui ont fait ça !  
\- Où sont-ils ?  
\- Morts. Répondit-il en souriant. Ils ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité.  
\- Espèce d'enfoiré. Lança Jake

Wesker était plus vulnérable qu'avant, mais ça, il ne le disait pas. Il s'avança doucement, Jake et Sherry braquèrent leur arme sur lui. Cette réaction fit rire Wesker qui continua à avancer.

\- Tu fais un pas de plus et on tire ! Prévint Sherry  
\- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Se moqua Wesker  
\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre enflure. Même pour 24 heures !  
\- Un père ne devrait pas entendre ça de la bouche de son fils...  
\- Tu n'es pas mon putain de père ! S'exclama t-il en lui tirant dessus avec son magnum

Il avait tenté de lui tirer dans le cœur mais il tira à côté, dans l'épaule. Son bras muta ce qui étonna les deux coéquipiers.

\- C'est pas vrai !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ? Pourquoi il mute ?  
\- Ils ont fait du bon travail n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En te faisant revivre ? Certainement pas ! Sherry couvre-moi !  
\- Fais attention !

Jake fonça vers Wesker et envoya son poing, qu'il arrêta d'une main. Le jeune homme lança son autre poing qui fut stoppé de la même façon. Jake se trouva avec les deux bras croisés, il lui donna un violent coup de pied, qui lui, ne fut pas arrêté. Wesker tomba par terre à quelques mètres de son fils qui sortit son Nine-Oh-Nine.

\- Tu vas payer. Oh oui tu vas payer... J'ai toujours cru que mon père était un lâche mais en faite non ! C'était seulement un malade qui a faillit détruire le monde !  
\- Au moins j'avais un objectif, pas comme certain...  
\- Ferme la ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture qui a préféré abandonner maman pour détruire le monde ! Tu sais qu'elle est morte ?! À cause de ton putain de virus ! J'ai été obligé de... l'achever.

Jake était complètement enragé, mon dieu qu'est-ce qui lui en voulait ! Il lui tira dans le ventre et dans la jambe gauche.  
Sherry le rejoignit et remarqua toute sa haine et également de la tristesse. Certainement la tristesse qu'il ressentait en parlant de sa mère...

\- Ta matraque s'il te plait... Demanda Jake en tendant sa main vers la blonde.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et lui passa sa matraque électrique.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont galéré autant à t'éliminer.  
\- Jake, il est beaucoup moins résistant qu'auparavant !

Il lui donna un coup dans le dos et le laissa se relever.  
Jake enchaîna les coups, Wesker aussi. Sherry voulut tirer pour aider son coéquipier mais celui-ci refusa.

\- De toutes façons c'est dans les gênes, tu deviens pareil que moi. Tous mes ancêtres étaient comme ça ! Tu auras beau dire que tu ne deviendras jamais comme ça, tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin !  
\- Ferme la bordel ! Il est hors de question que je devienne le monstre que tu es !

Jake rendit la matraque à Sherry et sortit son Bear Commander. Il tira plusieurs fois sur Wesker, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

\- Énormément moins résistant... Déclara Sherry

Le jeune homme serra les dents et les poings ce qui n'échappa pas Sherry.

\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Je viens de tuer mon père mais à part ça tout a bien !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
\- ... Si.  
\- De toutes façons il méritait de mourir une seconde fois.  
\- Cet enfoiré n'a même pas réagi quand il a su pour ma mère...

Sherry s'approcha du corps de Wesker et lança une grenade incendiaire.

\- Je n'aimerai pas qu'il revienne. Dit-elle comme pour justifier son geste, avec le sourire

Jake sourit légèrement et rejoignit Sherry.

-

Leon en avait fini avec l'affaire Simmons, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui et se détendre un peu. C'est pas de tout repos de jouer les héros ! Il déposa ses petites armes sur un meuble prévu à cette effet et les plus grandes contre le mur à côté. C'était bizarre de se retrouver seul au calme...  
Il alluma sa télé et commença à enlever ses chaussures.

 _"Un avion s'est crashé à cause d'un monstre biologique qui aurait perforé le côté droit de l'appareil. Un de nos envoyés spécial était sur les lieux et a pu filmer la scène. Comme vous pouvez le voir à l'écran une jeune femme s'en est sortit en sautant de l'avion..."_

\- Mais c'est Sherry et l'autre mercenaire ! S'étonna Leon

 _"Après avoir éliminé le monstre, les deux personnes sont partit en moto. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant à part ses deux personnes et nous n'en savons pas plus sur cette affaire."_

Leon reçu un appel de Helena.

\- Tu as vu l'avion ?  
\- Oui je viens de voir ça.  
\- Tu crois que le virus continue de se répandre ? Demanda t-elle  
\- J'en sais rien... Mais j'aime pas ça. Je vais tenter de contacter Sherry pour en savoir plus et je te dis ça.  
\- Très bien !

L'agent Kennedy raccrocha et essaya d'appeler Sherry...

\- Leon ?  
\- Sherry, est-ce que tout va bien ?!  
\- Euh... Oui...  
\- Ton avion s'est crashé...  
\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- Je suis rentré chez moi et c'est passé à la télé.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Et oui... Vous êtes où ?  
\- Ah... Propriété privée de Albert Wesker...  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Il y a eu un prototype de Wesker qui a débarqué, il devait s'auto-détruire dans 24 heures mais Jake s'est énerve et la tué. Pour faire court...  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel sérieux ?  
\- Je me suis posé la même question...  
\- Il se fait tard je vais te laisser, si il y a un souci tu me préviens, d'accord ?  
\- T'inquiète pas.

-

\- C'était qui ?  
\- Leon.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veux monsieur le héros à la mèche ?  
\- Il a vu le crash...  
\- Et t'étais obligé de lui parler de Wesker ?  
\- Alors tu écoutes les conversations maintenant ?  
\- Pas ma faute si tu parles trop fort.  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- Ah tu vois !

Sherry secoua la tête, qu'il était désespérant... Elle fut étonnée de le voir rentrer dans la maison.

\- Jake ! Tu vas tout de même pas dormir là dedans ?  
\- Tu veux dormir dehors peut être ? On peut vérifier encore une fois les pièces si ça te rassure.

Comme réponse, la jeune femme suivit Jake qui sourit moqueusement. Ils vérifièrent une fois de plus les pièces, rien, il n'y avait absolument rien de suspect. Ils avaient remarqués qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit, en même temps Albert Wesker vivait seul... Ils n'en firent aucune remarque, ils pouvaient enfin dormir et même si ils étaient contraint de dormir ensembles.

\- Et te colle pas trop à moi hein ! Avertit Jake  
\- Ferme la !  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi !  
\- Crétin...

EXACTEMENT BONNE NUIT *s'endort sur le clavier*  
Bon encore une fois, j'ai certainement oubliée des mots, fais des fautes et tout le bordel mais il est 1h du mat' je veux dormiiiiiiir ! =w=  
Je trouve que mon chapitre est comme le premier, je suis peut être chiante à dire ça mais bon x) J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire mais je n'aime pas trop le résultat.  
Après tout c'est à vous d'en juger ;)  
Sur ce je vais rejoindre Jake (gnéééé) qui dors déjà et je vous fais pleins de gros bisous baveux sur vos joues ^w^


	3. Regroupement

Jake était debout et regardait par la fenêtre en étant perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Sherry dormait encore. Il était toujours énervé et il n'avait pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit.  
Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des froissement de draps, Sherry s'était redressée et se réveillait doucement.

\- T'as enfin fini de jouer les "belle au bois dormant" ?  
\- Tu es fatiguant !

Elle se leva sous le regard de Jake, il décida de la suivre jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a quelques choses à manger ici ?  
\- J'en sais rien, je ne vis pas ici Jake.  
\- Hn...

Jake ouvrit le frigo, il sourit et fit signe à Sherry qui le rejoignit.

\- Tu crois que c'est encore bon ?  
\- Ça a l'air en tout cas...

Après avoir vérifié que tout était bon, Jake et Sherry se firent une joie de manger. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas manger autant ?

\- Dit...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Si tu détestes autant ton père, pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction avec Chris ?  
\- Je l'aime pas ce type. Répondit-il sèchement  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Et pourquoi tu l'apprécie ? Demanda t-il durement

Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ?!

\- Est-ce que...  
\- Bon Sherry t'as fini tes questions là ?  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais... Dit-elle plus doucement  
\- Quoi ?

Sherry releva la tête, affichant un air plutôt triste.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre moi...

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête négativement.

\- Je repensais à ce qu'a fait mon père... Enfin bref !  
\- Non ! Jake dis-moi tout ce qui te tracasse, ce qui t'énerve, ce qui afflige... Ça te ferais du bien de te confier un peu de temps en temps.

Il hésita un moment. Ce n'était pas son genre de dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mais il n'avait rien à perdre après tout.

\- Très bien... Souffla t-il. J'ai vécu une enfance plutôt dure. Mon père avait abandonné ma mère et elle n'avait que très peu de revenu. Et encore, on avait la chance d'avoir un toit et de quoi avoir au moins un repas par jour. Ma mère ne me parlait jamais de mon père, elle m'engueulait dès que je voulais en savoir plus. Au bout d'un moment elle m'a dit _"il a fuit quand il a su que j'étais enceinte, il avait peur des responsabilités"_  
Donc depuis mes 12 ans je voyais mon père en tant que lâche et il ne valait même pas la peine que je le recherche... A mes 16 ans je me suis engagé dans l'Armée de Libération Edonienne en tant que mercenaire. Je faisais ça pour aider ma mère, puis un jour en rentrant... Je... Je l'ai retrouvé morte...  
\- Je suis désolée Jake. Dit-elle voyant que Jake avait mal lorsqu'il en parlait  
\- Pas grave...

Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus. Il serra ses poings pour ne pas craquer mais ça ne marcha pas. Une première larme s'échappa de son oeil, il l'essuya du revers de la main pour que Sherry ne remarque rien. Mais bien entendu, Sherry la remarqua directement et ça la toucha énormément. Jake Muller venait de laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue. La suite l'étonna autant, il s'était mis dos à elle, ne retenant plus ses sanglots.

\- Jake...

Sherry entoura sa taille de ses bras ce qui le surpris.

\- N'ai pas honte, c'est humain de pleurer...

Il se retourna, Sherry lui prit la tête entre ses mains et embrassa son front. Il fut tellement étonné, elle était si douce avec lui...

 _\- Veux-tu me rendre fou ? Pensa t-il_

Il sourit et rouvrit les yeux.  
Le jeune homme n'avait jamais réellement regardé Sherry, elle était belle, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il l'aurait déjà embrassé.

\- Merci, merci pour l'attention que tu m'apportes, l'attention qui m'a souvent manquée.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Jake changeait d'humeur tellement rapidement et tout ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait touché. A présent elle le comprenait mieux...

\- Puis j'ai fais ta connaissance, ma vie c'est améliorée grâce à toi.

Jake prit la jeune femme dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits et des voix dans l'entrée. Ils se collèrent contre le mur, Sherry avait son Triple Shot sur elle tandis que Jake n'avait que ses poings. Et ça lui suffisait largement.  
Dans l'ombre, ils distinguèrent quatre silhouettes.

\- Pour l'instant tu restes là. Murmura Jake

Quand les individus furent assez près, Jake se glissa au milieu, il s'abaissa, mit un coup dans le menton au premier. Il se retourna et mit un coup de pied au second. Il s'apprêta à frapper le troisième lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Jake arrête, c'est nous !

Sherry alluma la lumière laissant apparaitre Leon, Helena, Chris et Piers.

\- Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
\- Sherry m'a dit que Wesker était apparu !  
\- Mais Leon ! Je t'ai dis que Jake s'en était occupé.  
\- Oui mais ce n'est pas normal.  
\- Comme tes cheveux. Lança Jake  
\- Mais... Ils sont bien mes cheveux non ? Demanda Leon à Helena

Il y eu un silence de mort où tout le monde regardait Leon.

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pourquoi à quatre ? Demanda Sherry  
\- A cinq tu veux dire !

Ils se retournèrent tous et aperçurent Ada.

\- Toi, Jake et moi même nous sommes recherchés par des gars pas super gentils. Déclara Ada  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde  
\- Excellente question. J'aimerais bien le savoir...  
\- Donc nous sommes venu pour vous aider et pour en trouver la raison. Annonça Piers  
\- C'est très gentil mais on n'a pas besoin de votre aide. Lâcha Jake  
\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?!  
\- Ferme la espèce de mioche !

Piers et Jake n'arrivaient à se supporter. En même temps Jake ne supportait pas grand monde, à pars Sherry... Et encore...

\- Ils devraient pas tarder à arriver dans les alentours, on devrait déguerpir. Proposa Ada  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous écouter ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !  
\- Jake, tu peux leur faire confiance...  
\- Non ! Je ne les connais pas !  
\- Si tu me fais confiance tu peux leur faire aussi.

Jake regarda un instant Sherry, il soupira et murmura un _"vous m'faites chier"_.  
La jeune blonde sourit légèrement, il venait d'accepter de partir.

\- Il est bien évidemment hors de question qu'on me dirige.  
\- On s'en doute. Répondit Piers  
\- Toi boucle la !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ?! J'ai le droit de parler si j'en ai envie !  
\- ce que je vais faire c'est que je vais tellement te défigurer que tu ressembleras traits pour traits aux connards de morts vivants qui nous attendent dehors !

Piers plaqua Jake au mur, celui-ci le dégagea violemment d'un coup de coude sur le front.

\- Ah ok ! Tu cherches vraiment la merde ! En même temps tel père tel fils ! N'est-ce pas !?  
\- Piers ! Cria Chris

Chris fut complètement ignoré de Piers et de Jake. D'ailleurs Jake n'avait pas du tout apprécié les paroles du jeune Nivans, il arracha le Triple Shot des mains de Sherry et le braqua sur le jeune.

\- Je ne vais pas hésiter à tirer !

Sherry prit l'initiative de se placer entre les deux, juste en face de son coéquipier qui la regarda sévèrement.

\- Sherry bouge de là.  
\- Arrête tes conneries.  
\- Pardon ?! Attends, t'as bien entendu ce qu'il m'a balancé cet espèce d'enfoiré ?!  
\- Oui je sais mais retiens toi bordel !  
\- Quand à toi Piers, arrêtes de le provoquer. Ordonna Chris  
\- Mais... Capitaine !  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais !  
\- Vous êtes venus en voiture ?  
\- Oui. Répondit Leon  
\- A part moi. Annonça Ada  
\- Moi je garde ma moto donc vous vous débrouillez entre vous.  
\- Il y a largement de place pour vous trois tu sais. Déclara Helena  
\- Je garde ma moto. Répéta Jake

Leon, Helena, Ada et Sherry montèrent dans la même voiture tandis que Chris et Piers restèrent ensembles. Et Jake restait en solitaire.  
Il allait plus vite donc il était plus devant, il entendit un bruit d'hélicoptère. Il regarda derrière et aperçut l'hélico' au dessus des deux voitures de derrière.

\- Et merde !

Jake leur fit signe mais l'hélico' tira une roquette, par chance les voitures n'explosèrent pas étant donné que le tire fut évité de très peu. La voitures de Leon avait tout de même de nombreux dommages plutôt important, il valait mieux qu'ils sortent avant qu'elle n'explose.

\- Sherry viens avec moi ! S'écria Jake

La jeune femme se mit à courir en direction de son ami. Elle grimpa derrière lui et s'agrippa à lui. Helena, Ada et leon s'étaient installés avec les deux soldats et ils se mirent en route, le plus vite possible.  
Jake se mit sur sa roue arrière, Sherry resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme.

\- Arrête je vais tomber !  
\- Mais non voyons !  
\- Jake j'aime pas ça arrête !

Jake leva les yeux au ciel et se remit sur ses deux roues.

Les J'avos qui étaient dans l'hélico' préparèrent un seconde missile qu'ils envoyèrent devant la moto du jeune Muller.  
Jake et Sherry furent propulsés à plusieurs mètres. Un J'avo était tout près d'eux et envoya une grenade sur Sherry. Le jeune homme essaya d'arriver à temps pour la protéger mais il n'y parvint pas.  
Après avoir été éblouit pas le flash, Jake remarqua que la jeune blonde était au sol, se baignant dans son sang et ne bougeant plus.

\- Merde ! Sherry ! Hurla Jake en courant vers elle

*************************************  
FIN DU CHAPITRE !  
j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D

(Encore une fois, il y a surement des fautes/mots oubliés, je corrigerais ne vous inquiétez pas)


	4. Humainement

\- Sherry ! S'écria Jake en courant vers elle

Il arriva devant son corps, ses yeux, encore ouverts se fermèrent progressivement.

\- Non, Sherry reste avec moi bordel !

Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et du sang s'en échappait. Jake essaya du mieux qu'il pu de rester calme. Sherry respirait toujours, peu mais toujours.  
Le J'avo qui avait envoyé la grenade sur Sherry s'était approché derrière Jake avec un couteau à la main. Il se prépara à planter Jake mais celui-ci se retourna, lui attrapa le poignet et le fit tomber au sol.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. Dit-il avant de lui prendre son couteau et de lui planter dans le crâne.

Jake avait la rage, il se retourna et aperçu le véhicule blindé de Chris arriver. Il porta la jeune femme en mettant un bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre en dessous de ses genoux.  
Logiquement ils n'avaient rien à craindre dans se véhicule typique du B.S.A.A...  
Jake monta dedans avec Sherry, qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Helena  
\- Elle est pas au top de sa forme la super girl, mais elle s'en remettra.

Il l'avait allongé sur les sortes de banc et avait posé doucement sa tête sur ses jambes. Ses gestes étonnèrent de plus en plus les autres. Il était tellement agressif et froid ordinairement, il ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Par contre il prenait soin de Sherry...

\- Il cache bien son jeu le Wesker junior ! Lança Leon

En guise de réponse, Jake le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire d'allusions à son lien de parenté avec Albert Wesker. Suggéra Ada  
\- Ce n'est pas mon père bordel.

Piers était à la fenêtre avec son fusil antichar, il tira sur l'hélico' qui n'était pas très haut. Au bout du troisième tire l'hélicoptère explosa.

\- Bien joué Piers ! Félicita Chris tout en conduisant.  
\- N'importe qui avec un fusil antichar y arriverait... Lâcha Jake

Piers le regarda d'un mauvais oeil mais ne répondit rien, tandis que Jake souriait moqueusement.

Après deux, trois heures de route, ils arrivèrent dans une ville qui n'avait pas l'air en très mauvais état, malgré qu'elle soit déserte. Ils marchèrent doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

\- Hey !

Ils se retournèrent tous et aperçurent une femme d'environ 35 ans avec deux enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda t-elle  
\- Et vous alors ? Demanda Chris  
\- Je vis ici.  
\- Il y a d'autres personnes ? Questionna Leon  
\- Non, il n'y a que nous six, suivez moi, vous pourrez me raconter. Et... Soigner cette jeune fille...

Le petit groupe suivit la femme dans un bâtiment, niveau taille ça se situait entre une grande maison et un petit château, donc c'était plutôt spacieux. Deux autres enfants étaient à l'intérieur.

\- Il serait préférable de s'occuper d'elle avant de faire autre chose. Déclara la femme. Asseyez vous pendant que ce jeune homme va me suivre. Dit-elle en parlant de Jake

Jake la suivit, avec Sherry dans les bras jusque dans une salle blanche.

\- Vous êtes médecin ? Demanda Jake en regardant la pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital.  
\- Ancienne chirurgienne.  
\- Quelle chance.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de le penser...  
\- Je me méfie des inconnus.  
\- Que voulez vous que je fasse, franchement ? Posez-la ici.  
\- Je peux rester ?  
\- Si vous préférez.

La femme fit le nécessaire pour que Sherry respire mieux. La jeune blonde rouvrit lentement les yeux quelques minutes après.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, étant trop faible pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Jake  
\- Non.  
\- Le petit ami ?  
\- Non plus. Répondit-il en riant légèrement.  
\- Vous...  
\- Je suis juste son équipier. Coupa t-il  
\- Très bien.

Puis elle se remit à soigner la jeune blonde.

\- Vous arriveriez à marcher ?  
\- Je pense... Répondit la jeune Birkin, faiblement.  
\- Écoutez, vous allez aller vous laver, vous êtes recouverte de sang. Je vais vous apporter des vêtements de rechange et vous laver ceux là.  
\- C'est gentil, mais qui êtes vous ?  
\- On en reparle après.

La femme amena Sherry dans la salle de bain et rejoignit les autres, accompagnée de Jake.

\- Bien, votre amie va mieux donc vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez.  
\- Commençons par les présentations, vous ne croyez pas ? Déclara Leon  
\- Très bien, je m'appelle Maggie, j'ai 36 ans et trois enfants, Marie, Samuel et Lucas. Les deux autres sont les seuls qui aient survécu. Rick et Chloé, ils sont frère et soeur.

Maggie était vraiment une belle femme, brune, les cheveux lui arrivant à la moitié du cou, et des yeux verts tout simplement magnifiques. Sa fille Marie, qui avait 13 ans était également brune avec de longs cheveux et des yeux marrons. Son premier fils, Lucas qui avait 16 était brun avec une coupe plutôt étrange mais qui lui allait vraiment bien, et il avait de magnifique yeux bleus. Quand au dernier, Samuel, il avait 11 ans, pas mal de cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens et des yeux marrons.  
Les deux autres, Chloé, âgée de 14 ans avec de fins cheveux blond lui arrivant en bas de la nuque et des yeux marrons. Son frère Rick, 18 ans, était brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Et vous ? Commençons par vous. Dit-elle en parlant à Helena  
\- Heu... Je m'appelle Helena Harper, j'ai 24 ans, j'étais agent du C.I.A avant tout ça.  
\- Moi je m'appelle Leon Scott Kennedy j'ai 35 ans et je suis Agent Spécial à la Sécurité du gouvernement américain et anciennement agent...  
\- Du R.P.D... J'en reviens pas de vous voir en chair et en os devant moi !

Leon sourit légèrement puis fit signe à Ada...

\- Je suis Ada Wong, j'ai 37 ans, quand à mon occupation, je garde ça pour moi.  
\- Je m'appelle Chris Redfield j'ai 39 ans et je suis le capitaine de B.S.A.A.  
\- Et bien, Leon Scott Kennedy et Chris Redfield chez moi, je suis chanceuse !  
\- Je me nomme Piers Nivans, j'ai 26 ans et je suis un agent du B.S.A.A.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jake qui les regarda blasé.

\- Je m'appelle Jake Muller.  
\- Belle présentation dit donc ! Déclara Sherry en arrivant. Ce jeune con a 22 ans et est un Mercenaire.

Maggie sourit suivit de Jake.

\- Je vois que ce jeune homme a besoin qu'on l'aide. Et vous alors ?  
\- Je m'appelle Sherry Birkin, j'ai 27 ans et je suis agent du gouvernement.  
\- T'es vieille en faite ! S'exclama Jake  
\- Et toi un sale gamin.  
\- Et le jeune con ici ce n'est pas moi. Déclara Jake en regardant Piers  
\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu as quatre ans de moins que moi et tu viens jouer les durs avec moi ?!

Jake se contenta de sourire narquoisement puis Chris demanda à Maggie :

\- Et votre histoire à vous ?  
\- Et bien, mon mari est partit, étant un militaire, pour aider les autres à se débarrasser de ces choses. Il n'est jamais revenu. Ici nous avons eu une horde de zombies et nous sommes les seuls survivants. Ah non ! J'oubliais ! Il y a une jeune femme d'environ 35 ans qui habite à côté, je vous la présenterais. Bon ! Je suppose que vous avez faim et que vous êtes fatigués.  
\- Et sales. Ajouta Helena  
\- Il y a quatre salle de bain et assez de chambre pour que vous en aillez une chacun. Vous pouvez vous laver pendant que je prépare à manger.  
\- Un énorme merci à vous ! C'est super gentil ! Déclara Sherry  
\- Vous pouvez y allez, je me laverais ce soir. Annonça Jake aux cinq autres qui voulait savoir qui ira.  
\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Ada  
\- Il y a une pièce où vous trouverez énormément de vêtements, il y en a pour tous les gouts. J'ai tout récupérée chez les victimes...

Helena, Leon, Chris et Piers prirent une salle chacun et s'enfermèrent pour enfin se laver. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas trop le temps de le faire quand ils étaient encerclés de zombies, de J'avos ou d'autres choses.

\- L'extérieur est sur ou pas ? Questionna Jake  
\- Oui.  
\- A cent pour cent ?  
\- Normalement. Vous croiserez peut être deux ou trois zombies mais pas plus.  
\- Vous avez une cigarette ?  
\- Oui, tenez ! Dit Maggie en tendant un paquet à Jake  
\- Tu fumes ? Demanda Sherry  
\- Rarement mais ça fait longtemps donc je vais pas me gêner.

Jake sortit dehors puis quelques secondes après, Ada sortit aussi. Le jeune homme était assit par terre et fumait tranquillement, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la personne. Il fut étonné de voir l'espionne, il pensait voir Sherry...

\- Tu m'en passe une ?

Il lui passa le paquet, elle se servit et lui redonna.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es avec nous alors que tu as tuée tout les autres, les mercenaires, les agents... Et que tu as lancée l'Ustanak sur nous ?  
\- Ce n'était pas moi.  
\- Bah tiens !  
\- C'est une longue histoire, c'est encore Simmons...

Dans le silence, ils entendirent un grognement. Jake se leva, se dirigea vers le zombie et lui explosa le crâne contre le mur.  
Il jeta sa cigarette au sol est l'écrasa avant de rentrer, suivit par Ada.

Leon, Chris, Piers et Helena arrivèrent.

\- Vous pouvez vous installer à table ! Annonça Maggie en arrivant avec des assiettes.

Des pâtes et un bon steak, c'était simple mais le petit groupe se fit une joie de trouver ça dans leurs assiettes.

\- On ne sait pas comment vous remercier, c'est gentil de votre part. Déclara Chris  
\- Oh ce n'est rien ! D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous atterris ici ?  
\- On fuyait et on s'est retrouvés ici.  
\- Très bien.  
\- J'aimerais me joindre à vous. Lança Rick  
\- Mais ! Enfin voyons Rick tu n'as que 18 ans ! Interrompit Maggie qui considérait Rick et Chloé comme ses enfants.  
\- Justement ! Je pourrais les aider !  
\- On en reparlera, promis.

Une qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent dans leur lit, sauf Jake et Ada qui allèrent se laver avant. Ada posa son arbalète et ses autres armes sur un meuble bleu. Lorsqu'elle enleva sa chemise rouge elle aperçu du sang, elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit un morceau de verre enfoncé entre deux côtes.

\- Comment c'est arrivé là ?

Soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre Leon.

\- Ah Ada ! Désolé je venais récupérer mes...  
\- Bah tiens ! Et tu ne savais que j'y étais peut être ? Demanda t-elle avec son habituel sourire  
\- Je... Non...

Elle ria puis le laissa prendre ses armes. Alors qu'il allait partir, elle le plaqua contre le mur et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Mon pauvre Leon... Lâcha t-elle avant de le laisser partir

Elle retira le morceau de verre et alla profiter de l'eau chaude...

Sherry s'était assoupie, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- C'est qui ?  
\- Pas de panique super girl.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Savoir si tu allais bien...  
\- Oui, mais y a autre chose...  
\- Tsss...

La pluie commença à tomber, fortement, l'orage arriva également. Un éclair les éclaira un instant et c'est à cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient très proches, Sherry s'étant redressée.  
Elle sentit les mains chaudes de Jake se poser de chaque côtés de son visage. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle sentait que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge.  
Elle sentit le souffle de Jake se rapprocher, elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

 _\- Tu as réussi à me rendre fou, à ton tour maintenant... Pensa Jake_

Leurs lèvres étaient à présent collées, leurs yeux clos. Il la fit basculer en l'embrassant dans le cou...

Fin du chapitre c:

Il y a des passages où c'est vraiment partit en couille, pratiquement tout le chapitre d'ailleurs xD  
Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D

Pour Maggie je me suis totalement inspirée de Lauren Cohan qui interprète Maggie dans The Walking Dead :3  
Marie, Samuel et Chloé sont les prénoms de supers amis (d'ailleurs les descriptions c'est totalement eux XD)  
Pour Lucas c'est très simple je me suis entièrement inspiré de mon cher SQUEEZIE *Q* N'est-il pas parfait ? *w*  
Et enfin pour Rick il s'agit de Andrew Lincoln, l'acteur qui a le rôle de Rick dans TWD


	5. Passionnément

Sherry sentit le souffle de Jake se rapprocher, elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

 _\- Tu as réussi à me rendre fou, à ton tour maintenant... Pensa Jake_

Leurs lèvres étaient à présent collées, leurs yeux clos. Il la fit basculer en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sherry se sentait étrangement bien, c'était une nouvelle sensation bien étrange mais elle aimait ça.  
Jake laissa ses mains glisser le long des côtes de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Il passa un bras sous son dos pour la redresser. Une fois qu'elle fut redressée il l'embrassa passionnément pendant de longues secondes. Quand ils furent séparés Sherry posa son front contre l'épaule de Jake qui faufila ses mains sous le t-shirt de la blonde pour lui retirer.

\- Jake, tu...  
\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais m'arrêter là... Susurra t-il à son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Sherry se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure pendant que Jake lui enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon.

\- C'est pas équitable...  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il en riant légèrement.  
\- Je suis presque nue et...  
\- C'est une bonne chose. Coupa t-il  
\- Jake !

Il sourit tandis que Sherry lui enleva ses bretelles et retira ses deux ceintures. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa amoureusement pendant qu'il l'enlaçait.  
Jake déshabilla complètement la jeune blonde et alla déposer sa _marque_ dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime... Murmura t-il de sa voix ensorcelante

Sherry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Hey je suis pas le genre de bâtard qui fait ça sans sentiments !

La jeune femme eu une envie de pleurer, combien de fois avait-elle espérée qu'il lui dise ces trois mots ? Trop de fois pour savoir le nombre exact. Elle s'était beaucoup trop attaché à lui pendant tout ce temps.  
Une autre envie, bien différente, ce fit ressentir. Elle le voulait, tout de suite, pour toujours.  
Elle lui retira son haut et le fit basculer en dessous d'elle pour déposer plusieurs baisers sur son torse. La blonde laissa son genou glisser entre les jambes de Jake, voulant le provoquer et le faire réagir. Elle bougea légèrement son genou en souriant narquoisement quand elle sentit le jeune homme se contracter.  
Elle décida de lui retirer le reste des vêtements puis il se redressa.  
Jake attrapa un de ses seins de sa main toujours gantée et s'amusa avec... Il en prit avec son autre main, gantée elle aussi, et le lécha tandis que son autre main caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.  
La respiration de Sherry devint saccadée et elle sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier. Jake le sentit également et sourit. Il laissa sa poitrine et glissa une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sous son dos. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Ensuite, Sherry sentit le membre de Jake se durcir de plus en plus ce qui la fit rire. Son rire devenait excitant aux oreilles du jeune homme qui attrapa ses jambes, à la surprise de la blonde. Jake recoucha Sherry en tenant toujours ses jambes. Il s'arrêta au dessus de son bas-ventre.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, même dans le noir ils pouvaient s'apercevoir, surtout quand des éclairs surgissaient.

\- Jake...

Il sourit automatiquement puis laissa glisser sa langue chaude sur le centre de plaisir de la blonde qui se mit à gémir. Sherry ressentit des petits picotements dans les jambes tandis que Jake accéléra ses gestes. La jeune femme serra les draps et susurra le prénom de Jake, ce qui excita encore plus le jeune homme. Brusquement, la jeune femme se cambra tout en rejetant la tête en arrière et poussa un cris aigu.  
Jake s'approcha de son visage, complètement rouge, et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Niveau discrétion c'est pas ça. Taquina t-il  
\- Je t'emmerde ! Lança la blonde avant de l'embrasser  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit-il entre deux baisers

Sherry finit d'enlever les vêtements de Jake. Soudain, elle lui sauta au cou, ne s'y attendant pas, le jeune homme tomba au sol et se cogna la tête contre la table de chevet. Un "Ah" de douleur sortit de sa bouche mais fut vite transformé en rire.  
Sherry se mit à rire aussi et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Désolé...  
\- Pas grave.  
\- Mais bon, t'es pas très résistant non plus.  
\- Sherry...  
\- Oui ? Dit-elle en souriant  
\- Tu me cherches là ?  
\- Non ! J'oserai pas ! Quoique...  
\- Tu vas vite me trouver...

Il l'attrapa brusquement et la jeta sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus et la regarda avec un désir non dissimulé. Sherry cria lorsque Jake entra en elle. Ils inversèrent plusieurs fois les rôles préférant tout deux dominer qu'être dominé. Les positions changèrent de nombreuses fois... Puis ils atteignirent l'apogée en même temps.  
Jake se coucha aux côtés de Sherry en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ?  
\- Y a de grandes chances.

La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Leon se réveilla, il s'habilla puis se rendit dans la salle où il trouva Maggie.

\- Bien dormis je suppose ?  
\- Vous supposez bien. Je suis le seul à être debout ?  
\- Non, il y a la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, Ada je crois.  
\- Ah... Ça ne m'étonne pas trop.  
\- Vous avez faim ?  
\- Oui.  
\- La table est prête.  
\- C'est très gentil, vous n'êtes pas obligée.  
\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi et mangez ! Dit-elle en souriant

Il commença à manger quand Chris, Piers et Helena arrivèrent.

\- Vous avez bien dormis ? Demanda Maggie  
\- Très ! Répondirent les trois en même temps  
\- Je vous laisse manger avec votre ami.

Maggie partit de son côté et ils regardèrent en souriant.

\- Vous non plus vous n'avez pas pu dormir avant deux heures ? Demanda Leon  
\- Exactement ! S'exclama Chris  
\- Ils se tournaient autour depuis le début de toutes façons. Déclara Helena en regardant Leon  
\- Hein Leon ?!  
\- Chris, qu'est-ce que...  
\- Comment va Ada ? Depuis hier ?  
\- Je vais très bien merci.

Leon se tendit, elle n'était pas espionne pour rien.

Jake ouvrit doucement les yeux, avec difficulté, il était encore bien fatigué. C'est là qui se rendit compte que Sherry était dos à lui tandis qu'il l'enlaçait avec son bras gauche. Il esquissa un fin sourire avant de refermer les yeux, trop lourds pour rester ouverts.  
Sherry se retourna vers lui, un oeil à moitié ouvert, elle observait l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Elle caressa doucement son bras ce qui le fit sourire mais il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Fatigué ?  
\- Trop.  
\- T'y a mis toutes forces ? On dirait pas...  
\- Comment ça ?! Dit-il en ouvrant soudainement les yeux  
\- Titillez un mâle sur ses performances sexuelles et vous êtes sures qu'il réagira ! Déclara t-elle en riant  
\- Tsss  
\- Sois pas vexé, je plaisantais !  
\- C'est pas drôle hein !  
\- De mauvaise humeur ? Peut être que tu regrettes...  
\- Surement pas !  
\- On dit quoi aux autres ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ils n'ont rien entendu, on n'a rien fait, ok ?  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on nie jusqu'au bout ?  
\- Parfaitement.  
\- Hm... Tu viens ?  
\- Vas y moi je suis crevé.  
\- Mais tu vas pas me laisser seule avec...  
\- Ça serait suspect qu'on descende à deux. Coupa t-il  
\- C'est ce qu'ils doivent se dire, donc...  
\- M'embrouille pas Sherry, s'il te plait...

La blonde soupira puis se leva.

\- Hey !  
\- Quoi ?

Jake l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, elle ferma les yeux et passa une main derrière sa nuque.  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Sherry s'habilla sous le regard de Jake.  
La jeune blonde ouvrit la porte, sortit et la ferma doucement. Quand elle se retourna elle aperçut Ada derrière elle.

\- Ils parlent de vous en bas.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, ils sont pas bêtes, du moins pas tous. Bon courage !~ Dit-elle avant de repartir

La jeune femme rentra dans sa chambre, sous l'étonnement de Jake.

\- Ils en ont parlés en bas, c'est pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu ne descends pas ?  
\- Je te gêne ?  
\- Pas du tout !  
\- Je veux pas descendre seule !

Jake ria, Sherry prit ça comme une moquerie, elle fronça les sourcils alors que Jake s'habillait. Il boucla sa ceinture et se retourna vers la blonde.

\- On y va ? Y a pas de quoi flipper hein !

Les deux amants descendirent et les quatre adultes qui rigolaient s'arrêtèrent en les voyant.

\- Et bien, c'est l'ambiance ici ! Lança Jake

Jake et Sherry s'assirent tendit les autres se retinrent de rire.

\- Qui y a t-il de si drôle ?  
\- Tu devrais la savoir mieux que personne... Répondit Leon avant de rire  
\- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de risible.

Au moment où Piers allait répliquer, Maggie arriva.

\- Quand vous serez prêt je vous présenterais la femme qui habite à côté.

Ils finirent tous de déjeuner puis suivirent Maggie. Elle frappa et quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, Leon, Chris et Sherry écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Claire ?!  
\- Oh c'est pas vrai...

Claire se précipita vers son frère, elle le prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle se tourna vers Leon, lui adressa un sourire et l'enlaça quelques secondes. Puis, elle se retourna vers Sherry qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Claire était comme sa mère et depuis Raccoon city elle ne l'avait revu qu'une fois. Elles s'enlacèrent et se séparèrent après quelques minutes.  
Claire fit signe à Ada puis regarda Jake, Piers et Helena.

\- Je vois qu'il y a des petits nouveaux...  
\- Et oui ! Je te présente Piers, mon équipier, Helena est l'équipière de Leon. Et Jake... Je sais pas si je dois dire équipier ou petit ami, de Sherry...

Sherry rougit et baissa la tête.

\- C'est également le fils de Wesker. Ajouta Piers  
\- Tu cherches la merde ou quoi ?! S'exclama Jake et s'approchant de Piers  
\- Je dois bien la prévenir, pour le moment où les gênes de ton malade de père prendront le dessus !

Jake lança son poing dans la joue de Piers qui tomba au sol sous la violence du coup.

\- Bon, comme tu peux le voir, ces deux là ne s'apprécient pas trop. Déclara Chris

Claire sourit puis observa Jake, Sherry serait en sécurité avec lui. Soudain ils entendirent des cris d'enfants, ils se précipitèrent dehors et aperçurent les enfants courir, des zombies derrière. Leon, Chris, Jake et Piers allèrent s'en débarrasser.

\- Chloé a été mordue ! Faites quelque chose ! S'exclama Rick  
\- On ne peut rien faire Rick... Répondit Chloé

Maggie s'effondra tandis que Claire la calma. La jeune Birkin réfléchit quelques instants, elle regarda les enfants, tous pleuraient, sachant très bien que Chloé allait y passer.

\- Tenez.

C'était un des derniers antidotes. Soit il marchait, soit il empirait les choses.  
Claire l'injecta à la petite fille, qui ne fut pas compatible. Son corps se mit à trembler puis elle se transforma complètement.  
Ada lui tira une flèche dans le cerveau.

\- Sherry ! Jake ! Ils sont là, il faut absolument que vous partiez ! S'exclama Helena  
\- Et vous ?!  
\- Vous inquiétez pas ! On vous retrouvera !

Sherry se tourna vers Claire qui lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Aller super girl, on n'a pas le temps pour les adieux. Ada les siffla et leur lança une clé en montrant d'un signe de tête une moto.

\- Génial !

Ils montèrent dessus et s'échappèrent, poursuivit par les J'avos.

J'en ai **enfin** fini avec ce chapitre *^*  
Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^  
N'hésitez pas à me dire où il y a un problème :


	6. Irréellement

_\- Aller super girl, on n'a pas le temps pour les adieux._

 _Ada les siffla et leur lança une clé en montrant d'un signe de tête une moto._

 _\- Génial !_

 _Ils montèrent dessus et s'échappèrent, poursuivit par les J'avos._

Sherry s'accrochait à Jake, ils ne disaient rien depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ils traversaient une ville lorsque la moto ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement, Jake regarda le niveau de carburant : vide.

\- Manquait plus que ça !  
\- On va essayer de trouver quelqu'un...  
\- Ça servira pas à grand chose.  
\- Et tu proposes quoi toi ?  
\- ... C'est bon j'te suis.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure et là tu es... froid.  
\- Laisse, j'te dis que ça va. Bon, tu viens ?!  
\- Après toi.

Ils marchèrent, fouillèrent les bâtiments mais ne trouvèrent personne. Sherry marchait tête baissée, elle jetait de temps en temps des regards à Jake qui ne la captait même pas.  
Regrettait-il ?  
Pourtant il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne ferait pas ça sans sentiments et surtout, il lui avait dit "je t'aime" alors que ce n'était pas son genre de dire ça...  
Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais quoi alors ? Elle était bien décidée à le savoir ! Sherry se plaça donc en face de Jake, qui s'arrêta en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce  
\- Mais rien ! Lâche moi un peu ! S'exclama t-il en avançant

Sherry ne bougea pas, Jake le remarqua et se retourna vers elle. Il s'avança et lui releva le menton.

\- J'en ai pas après toi...  
\- Tu fais pas grand chose pour me le prouver. Dit-elle en reculant  
\- Sherry...  
\- Tu as dis que je devais te lâcher ?! Alors très bien, vas y, vas de ton côté ! Commença à s'emporter Sherry  
\- Sherry. Tenta Jake  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Je ne t'ai rien fait !

Jake attrapa son bras, plus elle se débattait plus il resserrait son emprise, jusqu'à la blesser...

\- Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

Le jeune Muller se rendit compte de la force qu'il avait mit puis la lâcha.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Sherry le repoussa voyant qu'il s'avançait vers elle et partit en courant.

\- Sherry !

Et c'est partit pour une couse-poursuite ! La jeune femme avait beau courir vite, Jake la rattrapa facilement alors qu'elle avait tournée dans une ruelle plutôt étroite. Il l'avait coincée contre un mur tout en lui attrapant les poignets.

\- Je t'en prie arrête. Dit-il plutôt calmement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te met dans un état pareil pour si peu.  
\- Pourquoi t'es aussi froid ?  
\- Je me suis juste rendu compte que j'avais fais une bêtise et je m'en veux à moi-même. Ce n'est pas toi, Sherry...  
\- La bêtise, tu parles d'hier je suppose...  
\- Sherry regarde moi s'il te plait.

La jeune blonde obéit puis Jake continua :

\- Je ne regrette rien. Affirma t-il  
\- Alors quoi ? Jake je pense être suffisamment proche de toi pour savoir non ?  
\- Tu vas m'en vouloir.  
\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Aller Jake...  
\- Tu risques de... de tomber enceinte. On ne s'est pas protégés...

Elle fut étonnée mais étrangement, Sherry rougit à la pensée d'avoir un enfant de Jake.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave ?  
\- Tu rigoles ?!  
\- Tu...  
\- Ecoute ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfant avec toi mais c'est que tu courrais un trop gros risque en étant enceinte. Déjà à cause de ces connards qui veulent nous chopper et à cause de ce qu'on a en nous... Puis je m'en voudrais que mon enfant ne découvre que ce paysage, ces bruits de tirs, ces monstres. Et surtout, je m'en voudrais si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Sherry était profondément touchée par les paroles de Jake. Il était complètement différent d'avant,. Il avait toujours son caractère de merde mais il était **différent**.

\- Alors je m'excuse de t'avoir paru froid et distant avec toi mais ce n'était pas mon but, au contraire.

Sherry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jake qui ferma les yeux. Excuses acceptées alors ! 

\- Hey ! Elle a bougée !

Cette voix... Jake ? Oui c'était bien lui... La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle se redressa puis un violent mal de crâne arriva.

\- Enfin de retour parmi les vivants ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé

\- Tu te souviens de rien ?

\- La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est quand on était contre le mur...

\- Pardon ? Nous deux, contre un mur ? Pourquoi... ?

\- Mais rappelle toi ! Je t'en voulais parce que t'étais froid avec moi et tu m'as dis que tu t'en voulais parce que je tomberais peut être enceinte...

\- De mieux en mieux...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sherry en se recouchant.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de tel, et puis pourquoi je t'aurais dis ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce qu'on ne s'est pas protégés Jake... Arrête un peu de faire comme si tu ne savais rien.

\- Sherry... Tu es endormie depuis deux jours, tu as rêvée. Tu fais des rêves plutôt étranges j'dois dire...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- Les derniers gestes que tu ais fais sont de fermer les yeux. On s'est fait attaquer par des J'avos et l'un d'entre eux ta envoyé une grenade. Dit-il en s'essayant sur le lit de Sherry

Sherry écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui bien sûr, elle se rappelait, mais son rêve paraissait si réel... Donc... Elle et Jake... N'avaient en réalité rien fait...

\- Dis moi, tu as fais quoi comme rêve pour paraître si déçue, et si bouleversée ?

Alors ça, il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle en dise plus. En faite, elle aurait aimée que ça ne soit pas un rêve...

Désormais elle ne pourrais plus regarder Jake dans les yeux.

\- Et on est où là ?

\- Chez une femme infirmière.

 _\- Comme dans mon rêve... Pensa Sherry_

 __C'était peut être un rêve prémonitoire...

\- Elle a des enfants ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

Ou peut être pas...

Sherry s'asseya aux côtés de Jake en regardant le sol.

\- Hey ça va ?

\- Ça va.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent les autres.

\- Ada est repartit, elle tente de trouver la raison pour laquelle vous êtes recherchés. Appris Leon.

Ada se glissa dans des conduits et entendit des hommes parler.

\- Vous ne les avez toujours pas eu ? Bande d'incapables.

\- Il faut absolument les trouver avant qu'un antidote soit crée.

\- Où ont-ils étés vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Près d'une ville abandonnée.

\- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ?! S'exclama l'homme.

Les hommes partirent à la recherche de Jake et Sherry. Ada put enfin apercevoir les deux hommes.

\- Quand ils vont comprendre... Déclara un des deux hommes avant de rire

\- Que de surprises. Murmura Ada

L'espionne repartit en direction de la maison où était tous les autres.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien... Ils veulent en finir avec vous pour qu'il n'y ait aucun vaccin.

\- Qui est assez fou pour vouloir continuer la propagation du virus, y a vraiment des tarés sur cette terre ! S'exclama Jake

\- Je sais de qui il s'agit. Déclara Ada en souriant comme à son habitude.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ils ouvrirent tous en grand leurs yeux quand elle le prénom sortit de la bouche de Ada.

\- C'est une putain de blague !

Malheureusement non, Jake.

THE END mouhahaha !

Je trouve ce chapitre trop trop court personnellement...

Désolé si c'est trop centré sur Jake et Sherry mais j'ai du mal à m'en séparer, j'essayerai de changer ça promis x)

Bon je trouve que c'est un peu partit en couille dans ce chapitre XD

Certains vont surement être déçus d'ailleurs w

Surtout avec le sujet du rêve et tout ça... C'était prévu mais j'ai encore hésité à le faire _

Bon baaaaaaaaah PEACE

(chapitre non corrigé)


End file.
